Clash Of Ninja!
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Naruto and the gang are heading towards to Hidden Rain Village for a mission! But we'll Sasuke and Naruto be able to find peace for there love? Will the mission be successful? Sequel to: Sasuke, We'll Get You Back! Complete
1. Clash Of Ninja!

Naruto: Clash Of Ninja!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

Disclaimer: Sequel to: Sasuke, We'll Get You Back! My new story! here it is...

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto: age 20

Hatake Kakashi: age 34

* * *

"So you want us to go and see the Hidden Rain Village?" Sakura asked as she and others were standing in front of Tsunade as Tsunade had called the others for a mission. "The Hidden Rain Village is our ally. The Hidden Rain Village is targeted by none other then Yoshiyuki. You know who's Yoshiyuki, don't you Kakashi?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi nodded. 

"Yoshiyuki is a multi-billionaire like Gatoh that we fought long ago. He has his own company but I heard that people doesn't really like him that much but I thought it wasonly a rumor," Kakashi said as Tsunade shook her head. "Yoshiyuki uses ninja's to destroy the Hidden Rain Village. The village has only few shinobi like when you entered the Hidden Grass Village, remember?" Tsunade asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "So you want us to exterminate the ninja's that are attacking them, huh? This is my time to shine!" Naruto said excitedly as everyone glared at him, "are you forgetting about us, Naruto? Yoshiyuki is tougher then Gatoh! Unlike Gatoh who isn't a ninja, Yoshiyuki is like jounin!" Sasuke said.

"You heard about him Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke nodded. "When I was training under Orochimaru, he told me all about Yoshiyuki and other ninja's that are powerful like yourself. I still can't believe there are ninja's out there who are taking over villages," he said slowly, "oi! Your wasting time here! Talk while you walk and leave immediately!" Tsunade said as everyone nodded and left.

* * *

"Hey, wasn't there a few people who came to the chunnin exams as well that were from the Hidden Rain Villlage?" Naruto asked as the group were walking down the path. "Now that you mentioned it, I did saw a few forehead protectors when we entered the exams that are from the village," Sakura said slowly. 

"I heard they were wiped out from Gaara during the exams before," Sasuke said. "Say Sasuke, Yoshiyuki isn't allied with Orochimaru, is he?" Naruto asked as everyone stopped to look at him. "Orochimaru never told me that he had allies before," Sasuke said quietly as everyone sighed in reliefed, "but then again, it is Orochimaru that we are talking about here," Sasuke said slowly.

"Are you saying that Yoshiyuki might be coming onto us after like six years?" Sakura asked as Sasuke nodded. "After all, we were only gennin's at the time, right? He wanted to prepare us until we've become chunnin's or jounin's," he said as Sakura looked up at Kakashi, "what should we do?" She asked.

"You don't have to worry about anything at all Sakura. I'm here for all of you and we'll protect you with my life," Kakashi said. "Do you think that somebody is watching us under Yoshiyuki's orders?" Naruto asked as he stopped and looked around, "I mean, Yoshiyuki probably is allied with Orochimaru before, right?" He asked.

"We would have sense his presence by now Naruto," Sasuke said as Naruto looked at him. "But remember when Gaara and the others came to the chunnin exams and were hurting Konohamaru? Gaara snuck up behind you without you noticing!" He said as Sasuke nodded slowly, "true. But not all ninja's do that yea know," he said as Naruto frowned and the group kept on walking.

* * *

"So, the famous copy ninja Hatake Kakashi is coming to the Hidden Rain Forest?" Yoshiyuki asked as he stared at the ninja's in front of him. The head ninja nodded, "along with three brats but I think theyare chunnin and jounin's as well," he said. "I can answer you that," another ninja said as Yoshiyuki looked at him, "I've been in Konoha for about eight years since they were twelve so that I could report to you when the day has come," the ninja said. 

"They didn't detect that somebody was watching?" Yoshiyuki asked as the ninja shook her head. "Nobody expected a thing. The girl name Sakura is a jounin as the two boys, Sasuke and Naruto are chunnin's," the ninja said as Yoshiyuki frowned, "Sasuke trained under Orochimaru," he said.

"His the one who killed Itachi and Kisame," the head ninja said. "I see. Go and attack the Hidden Rain Village now! Get the villagers prisoners and wait for them," Yoshiyuki said as the head ninja and the ninja nodded. "By the way, what's your name?" Yoshiyuki asked as he looked at the female ninja, "me? My name's Akina my lord," she said.

"Akina, you will be also a head ninja with him," Yoshiyuki said as Akina nodded and the two head ninja's left to prepare for battle.

* * *

"Eh, how long is the walk going to Hidden Rain Village?" Naruto asked as Sasuke glared at him. "Don't tell me your tired already," he said as Naruto didn't said anything, "you are such a looser," Sasuke said as Naruto glared at him angrily. "Don't call me a looser, fool! I thought I was your lover!" He said as Sasuke didn't said anything, "it takes approximately three days to get there. Along the way, we'll stay at Hidden Cloud Village. They might not like us since we are from Konoha, but we don't have any choice," Kakashi said. 

"Hidden Cloud Village? They almost destroyed a peace treaty with us!" Sakura exclaimed, "that's what I was saying that they'll might not like us," Kakashi murmured. Sakura sighed, "I wonder how you became my lover," she said as Kakashi laughed and he linked arms with her as the two walked ahead of the boys.

"Why can't you be like that Sasuke?" Naruto asked his lover as he watched the two holding hands. "Your an idiot," Sasuke murmured as Naruto glared at him, "why do you keep of saying that? I thought you were my lover!" Naruto said as Sasuke didn't said anything. "Are you, breaking up with me?" Naruto asked quietly as Sasuke walked ahead of him and Naruto growled.

"I hate it when you do that Sasuke!" He yelled angrily as he was left behind again.

* * *

tbc...

me: how do you like the sequel?

sasuke: naruto's a fool

naruto: your my lover so act like one!

sakura: we'll you two shut up for once?

kakashi: here we go again

tsunade: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yoshiyuki: review and update! Or I'll kill you!

me: don't listen to him. ignore him.


	2. Sadness

Chapter 2-Sadness

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

"So, this is the Hidden Cloud Village, huh?" Naruto asked as he was looking around. "Kakashi, they are staring at us," Sakura said quietly as Kakashi nodded, "we may have a peace treaty, but they don't like us still," he murmured as the group went inside an inn. "What can I do for you?" The innkeeper asked as he stared at Kakashi unhappily, "we would like to stay for the night only," he replied with a smile. 

"How many rooms?" He asked as he eyed everyone. "Two rooms," Kakashi said as Sakura looked at him and Naruto blushed as Sasuke looked away, the innkeeper cleared his throat as he handed Kakashi two keys. "Your charge is 4000 yen," he said as Kakashi took out his money and gave it to him.

(A/N: I have no clue about Japanese money so just ignore it). "Kakashi, where do you want us to meet?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi looked at him, "well, I saw there's like a place for meetings just down the hall where we first came in so why don't we meet there? Don't unpack just yet, unpack later," he said as Sasuke nodded and the two pairs split up to go to there rooms which was next to each other.

* * *

Naruto blinked as he stared at the large bed in front of him as he turned around to look at Sasuke who was staring at him. "Sasuke, there's only one bed," he began as Sasuke smirked, "I guess you'll be sleeping on the floor then," he said as Naruto glared at him. "What? You know that my back hurts the next day whenever we sleep on the floor or ground!" Naruto complained, "how did you manage the missions then?" Sasuke asked as Naruto didn't answered. 

Sasuke sighed, "your an idiot. Are you really that nervous for us sleeping together even though we are lovers?" He asked as Naruto didn't answered as well. "Naruto, I won't take advantage of you until you are ready for that level. We've been dating for over six years and I didn't shown any sign of taking advantage, did I?" He asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked as Naruto didn't looked at him. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stared at him, "I thought it would be time since we've been dating for six years," he said as Sasuke looked at him surprised and Naruto left to meet the others.

* * *

"Kakashi, do we really have a plan once we get to the village?" Sakura asked as she eyed her lover who sighed. "We have to find the leader of the village and tell them about Yoshiyuki," Kakashi said slowly, "but what happens if Yoshiyuki is already there and taken over the village while we are still here?" Sakura asked worriedly. 

"We can still catch him Sakura. It's going to take two days until we get there. I just don't want you to get hurt," Kakashi said quietly as Sakura leaned on his shoulder. "Kakashi, I'm your fiancee and you should be glad that I'm a jounin right now because I would been a chunnin still if it weren't for you," she said smiling.

Kakashi sighed as he hugged her. "I wish that Sasuke and Naruto are like us," he murmured as Sakura looked at him, "what do you mean?" She asked as Kakashi looked at her. "The two had been dating almost the same years as we have. Isn't it time for Sasuke to propose to Naruto?" He asked as Sakura chuckled, "do you really think that Sasuke is going to propose to Naruto? I always thought it was Naruto who's going to propose to Sasuke," she said as Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, I guess we should meet the boys then," he said as Sakura nodded and the two left.

* * *

"Naruto? Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked surprised as he looked around. "He went for a walk," Naruto replied as Sakura looked at him and she saw that he had been crying for awhile along with his eyes that were hurt, "Naruto? Is something wrong?" She asked as she sat beside him as Kakashi sat to the other side. 

Naruto shook his head, "no. I don't want to disturb the mission," he said as Sakura frowned. "We are trying to help out a friend," she said as Naruto sighed, "we should figure out the mission and not pry into someone else's business Sakura," a voice said as the trio looked up and they saw Sasuke entering.

"That's a bit cold Sasuke," Naruto said angrily as Sasuke ignored him. "Short walk," Kakashi observed as Sasuke didn't said anything, "so Kakashi, what's the plan for going into Rain Village?" Naruto asked as he tried not to look at Sasuke who sat in front of the three. Kakashi nodded as he began telling there plan, "shouldn't we wait until tomorrow? Naruto might forget about it the next day," Sasuke interrupted as they looked at him.

"Sasuke, why are you being so cold now?" Sakura asked as Sasuke ignored her and he kept on looking at Naruto whowas looking down. "Look you two, whatever issues that you have right now, save it. I will go over the plan again tomorrow Sasuke, so you won't forget," Kakashi said sternly as Sasuke didn't said anything and Naruto leaned forward to listened carefully.

Sasuke sighed as he also tried to listen but his thoughts were somewhere else, why am I being so cold towards Naruto? We've been dating for six years! Is it because he can't grant me children to take over my clan? What are these emotions? Sasuke thought unhappily but he didn't know that he had tears coming out off his eyes as well.

"Sasuke? Are you crying?" Sakura asked looking at him as Kakashi stopped talking and he looked over at Sasuke along with Naruto. "I'm not crying," Sasuke murmured as he stood up and began to walk away, "where are you going?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke didn't answer and kept on going.

Sasuke, what's gotten into you? Is it what I said earlier? Naruto thought worriedly.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

sasuke: you made me cold to naruto!

me: hey, that's how it goes

kakashi: now what?

me: you'll find out

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

naruto: review and update!


	3. Apology

Chapter 3-Apology

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: thank you for the 5 reviews! Well, onto the next chapter! Here it is...

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he sat the bench that was outside in the back of the inn. He felt a presence behind him as he knew who it was, "Kakashi, what is it?" He asked without turning around. "I was just thinking," he said as he sat beside Sasuke, Sasuke didn't said anything until Kakashi broke the silence off. 

"Sasuke, something's wrong with your relationship with Naruto and I intend to find out what's wrong," Kakashi said as Sasuke didn't looked at him. "Are you afraid?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke shook his head, "ah, I see. He can't grant you children, can he?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke didn't looked at him and he knew that was the answer.

"Sasuke, Naruto loves you very much and is willing to do everything for you except to give you children for your clan. Is that stopping you from marrying him?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke looked at him, "what should I do Kakashi? I want to propose to Naruto after all these years but everytime I do it, I froze and I usually wait a couple of days, weeks or months!" He said.

"Then it suddenly turned into years, right?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke nodded slowly. "Kakashi, is it all right if we leave tomorrow at lunch instead of the morning? I want to look for something that I could give to Naruto here," Sasuke said as Kakashi looked at him, "very well. But I must go with you since these people doesn't really like us," he said as Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you Kakashi," he said as Kakashi nodded. "Do you need help paying for it?" He asked as Sasuke shook his head, "I've been saving up ever since I've got back from Orochimaru and we've been doing missions. I want this to be special for Naruto and not let anybody else pay for it," he said as Kakashi nodded slowly.

* * *

"Its probably because I said something to him that made him mad, right?" Naruto asked as he was talking to Sakura while Kakashi had left to go and speak with Sasuke. "I'm sure it's nothing and Sasuke is just in a cranky mood for the night," Sakura said as Naruto nodded slowly, "hey Sakura?" He asked as Sakura looked at him. 

"How did you feel about Kakashi proposing to you?" He asked as Sakura's eyes were wide. "Well, I was shocked and happy to say the least. Are you waiting for Sasuke to propose to you?" She asked as Naruto nodded slowly, "ever since he got drunk that one night and I almost got raped by him, it's like, he changed, yea know?" He said as Sakura blinked.

"How so?" She asked as Naruto sighed, "well, for once, he doesn't want to take advantage of me because of that one night," he said as Sakura looked at him. "Do you want him to take advantage of you?" She asked as Naruto blushed, "time-to-time. You know what I mean Sakura!" Naruto said as Sakura laughed.

"I'm sure the time we'll come," she said as Naruto nodded slowly.

* * *

"Hey you guys," a voice said as the two looked and saw Sasuke and Kakashi coming inside as Sasuke was looking at Naruto. "Sakura, do you mind going with Kakashi? I have to speak with Naruto for a moment," Sasuke said as Sakura nodded as she stood up and follow Kakashi, "I guess I have to tell them about the plan tomorrow night," he murmured as Sakura hit him on the arm playfully. 

The two was out of sight as Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I've been acting like a real jerk, haven't I?" He asked as Naruto stared at him, "a real jerk? There's more then that," he said as Sasuke nodded. "I know and that was very foolish of me. I was wondering if you could forgive me?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stared at him.

"Just tell me one thing, why were you acting that way?" He asked as Sasuke sighed, "I don't think you want to hear it," he murmured as Naruto frowned. "I want to hear it," he said as Sasuke nodded slowly, "I was doing that to you because I couldn't have children of my own," he said as Naruto looked at him.

"Sasuke, you know that I love you right? I wish I could give you children just like you want but I can't. But I do know one thing, that I will always love you no matter where we are or what we are doing. Not anyone could give you that except me," Naruto said as Sasuke nodded and the two looked at each other as they leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted for awhile as Sasuke broke it off, "come. We should get out off here before Kakashi comes back to tell his plan of attack," he said as the two stood up and began walking off. "Sasuke, we could make love tonight if you want," Naruto said quietly as Sasuke looked at him, "are you sure?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"It's been too long for me too wait since that night. I've been itching for you," he said as Sasuke smiled and the two retreated to there bedroom for the night.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Naruto: finally we've made up!

me: the mission isn't over until it's over

sasuke: i guess we just have to find out soon huh?

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kakashi: review and update!


	4. Marry Me?

Chapter 4-Marry Me?

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Naruto who was sleeping beside him. He smiled to himself as he got out off bed quietly as he went to go and meet Kakashi at the dinning room for breakfast, as usual, time past since it was seven in the morning and it was getting closer to nine as Sasuke was getting annoyed and just want to barge in there bedroom to wake Kakashi up. 

"Hey there," a voice said as Sasuke knew who it was. "Your late," he murmured as Kakashi looked at him, "well, you see..." he began as Sasuke interrupted him. "Don't give me excuses Kakashi. I'm not like Sakura nor Naruto," he said as Kakashi nodded, "so, what is it that you wanted to go and look for today?" He asked as the two were walking together on the streets by the shops.

"I'm looking for a certain item to give to Naruto," Sasuke said as he went to a shop that had filled with jewelry. "You know, Naruto isn't a woman," Kakashi said as Sasuke smirked, "these rings are for men actually," the guy said in front of them as the two looked. "Why Sasuke, your buying an engagement ring for Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded slowly, "I've been saving up money since I got back from Orochimaru. I just don't want anything that's too expensive on my account," he said. "Well Sasuke, if you need help buying, I'm here for you," Kakashi reminded him as Sasuke nodded as he looked around, "ah! What about that one?" He asked as Kakashi looked as well.

The ring was 14K White Gold as in the middle was an Opal. "You have a good eye taste young man. Tell me, when is your lover's birthday?" The men asked, "his in October," Sasuke said smiling. The men smiled, "well, 'Opal' is the gemstome for that month and I'm sure your lover would love it," he said.

"How much is it?" Sasuke asked as the men told him and he gasped, "is something wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi asked worriedly as Sasuke looked at him. "I barely have enough to afford it," Sasuke murmured, "how much do you need?" Kakashi asked as he took out his wallet and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sensei, I told you already that I don't want your money," he said as Kakashi looked at him. "Sasuke, if it's about Naruto, I would do anything for you two to be happy. All you have to do for me, is to take up four D-rank missions and four C-rank missions for me," Kakashi said with a smile as Sasuke growled.

"Fine. You win," he said as Sasuke told Kakashi how much he needed and Sasuke was delighted that he finally got a ring for Naruto.

* * *

"Good morning Sakura," Naruto said as Sakura came inside the dinning room for breakfast that morning, "morning Naruto. Have you've seen Kakashi anywhere?" She asked looking around. Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke is also missing when I woked up this morning," he said as Sakura frowned. 

"I wonder what's up with the two of them," she murmured. "Do you think that, they are having an affair with us?" Naruto asked nervously as Sakura eyed her teammate, "don't be ridicoulous! Kakashi isn't into guys you know," Sakura said as Naruto laughed. "I guess so," he said as Sakura smiled, "perhaps Sasuke is buying you a gift," she said winking at him.

Naruto blushed as he looked down, "you heard?" He asked as Sakura nodded. "Basically. Who wouldn't with your loud screaming?" She asked as Naruto blushed harder and he looked at her, "yea, well. Your the one who also does it when you do it with Kakashi," he said as Sakura blushed as well.

"They better get here soon if we want to be there tomorrow morning," Naruto said worriedly. "Yoshiyuki better not be like Zabuza," Sakura murmured, "but Gatoh wasn't even a ninja. He was a weak coward who pays people to kill Tazuna to making that bridge," Naruto pointed out.

"Yes but if Yoshiyuki is like a jounin like Zabuza, we aren't in trouble anymore Naruto. You and Sasuke are chunnin's as well as me and Kakashi are jounin's. We aren't gennin's anymore," Sakura said as Naruto nodded. "Let's just hope he messes up and we win!" He said laughing as Sakura groaned.

* * *

The two waited for there lovers outside of the inn as the two came back from shopping almost lunch. "Where the heck were you? Next thing you know, your sleeping with a guy and you find out his gone! What's up with that?" Naruto asked unhappily as he stared at Sasuke who was holding the small velvet box in his pocket nervously, "ah, sorry to upset you Naruto," he said nervously. 

"Sakura, why don't you come with me for awhile?" Kakashi asked as he pulled her away from the two boys. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stared at his lover confused, "I've been a cold bastard since the mission has started and I've been trying to get out the question to you since forever but it never occured," Sasuke began.

"Sasuke, what are you saying?" Naruto asked as Sasuke knelt on the floor with his knee and he took out the velvet box that was in his pocket as he opened it to show it to Naruto. "Will you marry me Naruto Uzumaki? That is, right after the mission of course," Sasuke added with a rare smile that Naruto hardly sees, he gasped.

"Sasuke, your asking me to marry you?" He asked as Sasuke stood up and nodded, "six years that I've tried but never avail," he murmured as he stared at Naruto's eyes. "Will you?" He asked as Naruto nodded, "of course I would!" He said as Sasuke beamed happily and he took his hand to put the ring into his middle finger.

A scream was heard as the two boys turned around to see Sakura and Kakashi coming from there hiding place. "I'm so happy for the both of you!" Sakura said as she hugged Naruto and Sasuke, "congrats," Kakashi said as Sasuke nodded and Naruto blushed. "Does this mean that I'm on top when we do, you know," Naruto said quietly as Sasuke looked at him, "of course not," he hissed as Naruto groaned and stared at him.

"I hate it when I'm at the bottom," he said angrily and he realized that he said it out loud when his two friends laughed and Naruto groaned.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Naruto: that was it?

me: whaddya mean, 'that was it?' your getting married idiot!

sasuke: to me to say the least

sakura: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kakashi: review and update!


	5. Hidden Rain Village

Chapter 5-Hidden Rain Village

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

"We've finally made it," Naruto said with a groan as the group was finally at Hidden Rain Village as it was nearly lunch on the third day. Sasuke frowned as he looked around with both of his eyes, "something's not right here. It's too quiet for a village," he said as Kakashi nodded slowly. 

"We have to find the leader of this village immediately. Sasuke, go with Naruto and we'll meet back here in about an hour," he said as Sasuke nodded and the two boys left. "Where do we start?" Sakura asked as she looked around, "why don't we start walking down this path and we'll see what we can find?" He asked as Sakura nodded and the two began walking.

* * *

"Eh Sasuke, do you hear that?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke stopped for a moment. "I don't hear anything," he said quietly as Naruto shook his head, "sounds like a waterfall," he said as he began to run into that direction. "Oi! Naruto! We are supposed to find the leader of this village and not a waterfall!" Sasuke called out to him as he followed his lover to the direction of the waterfall. 

"Amazing! Sasuke! It's a great view!" Naruto said excitedly as the two were staring at a river as the waterfall was also in front of it as well. "Hey, there's an opening! We should check it out," Naruto said as Sasuke stared at him, "Naruto! We shouldn't go anywhere we supposed not to!" He hissed.

"Hehe. But Kakashi-sensei isn't here, is he?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sighed, "hey kid! What do you think your doing?" A voice asked as Naruto turned around as well with Sasuke. "We just want to see what's behind the waterfall," Naruto said as the man in front of the two boys stared at him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

"Why?" Naruto asked as Sasuke groaned, "idiot. Let's just got out off here and find the leader of this village," he said as he dragged Naruto out off there before the man could answer. If Naruto had turned around before he had left with Sasuke, he would have seen the evil grin that appeared on the man's face.

* * *

"This is it," Kakashi said as Sakura opened the door and they went inside the small building. "Hello? We are here to see the leader of this village! We are Konoha Ninja's!" Sakura called out as the door opened and the two looked to see a lady coming out, "ah, you must be here for Yoshiyuki, right?" The lady asked as Sakura nodded and Kakashi blinked. 

"Is something wrong?" The lady asked Kakashi as he looked at her, "well, I thought that the head villager here supposedly be a man and not a woman," he said as the lady smiled. "You must have heard it wrong. My name's Akina," the lady said as she shook hands with Kakashi and Sakura, "my name's Hatake Kakashi and this is my fiancee and jounin Sakura Haruno," Kakashi said.

"I thought there would be more accompaning you?" Akina asked as Sakura nodded, "two boys. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki," she said as Akina nodded. "All of you may stay here if Yoshiyuki comes along, is that all right?" She asked as Kakashi nodded, "the inn isn't too far away from here and I'm sure you'll find it pleasant," she said as Sakura nodded smiling and the two left.

* * *

Akina went to the backdoor as soon as the two left. "It was them, wasn't it?" A voice asked as Akina nodded, "they'll find out soon enough that the village has been taken over and that the people are behind the waterfall," she said as she heard a sound and she turned around to seethe head ninja behind her. 

"What is it?" The voice asked unhappily, "Lord Yoshiyuki, we encountered two boys that were going towards to the waterfall but we stopped them just in time," the head ninja said as Yoshiyuki nodded slowly. "But you didn't kill them, did you?" He asked as the head ninja shook his head, "no sir," he said slowly.

"Tonight, they'll be sleeping at the inn. Kill them by then," Yoshiyuki said as the head ninja nodded and left.

* * *

"Kakashi, something's wrong here," Sasuke murmured as Kakashi nodded as the group were the only people there in the inn. "That was my feeling as soon as we got inside the main building," he said, "oh? Did you talk to the leader of this village?" Naruto asked excitedly as Kakashi nodded. 

"I thought the villager's main ninja is a man and not a woman," he said as Sasuke frowned. "We also saw a waterfall nearby here and we were going to check out what's behind it but a man stopped us," Naruto said unhappily, "there's nothing to check in the back Naruto! We were just wasting our time!" Sasuke said.

"The man stopped you?" Sakura asked as Naruto nodded, "but why would someone stopped you two in investigating behind the waterfall? That's really unlikely," Sakura said as Naruto eyed Sasuke in triumph as Sasuke didn't said anything. "Unless they are hiding something," Kakashi pointed out, "but what?" Sasuke asked.

"Along with that, where are the villagers?" Sakura asked worriedly, "you guys should go to bed now. It's nearly late," Kakashi said as he saw Naruto yawn. "I'm not tired!" Naruto protested as Sasuke rolled his eyes and he dragged his lover off to bed, "Kakashi, are you coming?" Sakura asked as Kakashi nodded.

"I will be there. I'm just going for a walk," he said as Sakura nodded and the two kissed as Kakashi left to take his walk.

* * *

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Sakura: what now?

Sasuke: I guess we have to find out later in the next chapter

naruto: that's totally lame

me: hey, in episode 7, how come the group didn't asked Kakashi where he got his sharingan at? I mean, if Sasuke knew it was from the Uchiha clan, wouldn't he asked? That's totally weird

kakashi: review and update!


	6. Something Unexpected

Chapter 6-Something Unexpected

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: hey, I just realized something! Doesn't the name: "yoshi" means "lucky" and "yuki" means "snow?" Well, doesn't the name Yoshiyuki means: "Luckysnow?" Augh. Well, dat's what I thought. Anyway, here it is...

* * *

Kakashi followed the path where Naruto and Sasuke had taken awhile ago. He blinked as he heard a noise and knew it was the waterfall that was nearby, he ran towards to the sound as he was suddenly stopped by someone. "Oi! You there! What are you doing?" The man asked as Kakashi took out his forehead protector from his left eye, "I must do this," he murmured as his sharingan activated.

The man fell down unconscious as Kakashi dragged him over to the nearest tree to lay him there. Kakashi silently went towards to the waterfall to see what was behind it, he blinked in surprised. He found the villagers all asleep on one another as they were tied up in groups, "oi! Haru! Wake up!" A voice said as Kakashi grinched and he knew somebody found the man by the tree unconscious already.

"Is something wrong?" Another voice asked, "look if the villagers are still there!" The voice said as Kakashi growled. He used his jutsu to disappear before he was caught, he knew that something was definitley wrong if the villagers were behind the waterfall, but what?

* * *

"Good morning!" Sakura said cheerfully the next day as she, Sasuke and Naruto woken up and found Kakashi already awake waiting for them at the dinning room. "Kakashi! Your early!" Sakura said surprised as Kakashi didn't said anything, "that's what we said to him but something's wrong," Naruto said. 

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked worriedly as she put an comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulder as he jumped slightly. "Did you said something?" He asked as Sakura sat next to him, "Kakashi, you were spacing out. Is something wrong?" She asked as Kakashi looked around for a moment before he spoke.

"I want all of you to keep this quiet, got it?" He asked as everyone nodded. "Yesterday when I walked last night, I went to the waterfall that you two saw. Behind the waterfall were the villagers sound asleep," Kakashi said quietly, "if that's true, how are we supposed to get 'em out off there?" Sasuke asked.

"Believe me it's true. I had to get out off there quickly because more men were coming," he said. "See Sasuke! I told you we should have checked!" Naruto said, "we'll you keep it down Naruto? We don't want anyone to hear about it!" Sasuke hissed as Naruto laughed nervously and he sat right back down.

"I think we should go back and talk to Akina," Kakashi murmured. "Hey! Akina didn't saw us yet, so why not report to her first?" Naruto asked as Kakashi nodded, "that's not a bad idea. Sasuke, do whatever you have to do to see what they are hiding in the back," he said as Sasuke nodded.

"What should we do then Kakashi?" Sakura asked as Kakashi looked at her. "We'll wait for our cue," he said as Sakura nodded.

* * *

"Let's hope this works," Naruto murmured as Sasuke looked at him. "If it doesn't, I'm blaming you since it was your original idea in the first place," he said as Naruto growled and the two boys went inside, they gasped in surprised in what they saw. "Get 'em!" Yoshiyuki said angrily as Naruto and Sasuke got out off there quickly and outside, "Sasuke, Naruto! What happened?" Kakashi asked as he and Sakura ran towards the two boys. 

"We found the girl that you were prefering to awhile ago, with a man who was staring who is supposedly the leader the guy as he was all tied up," Sasuke said. "You won't get away with this!" A voice said as Kakashi looked and saw Akina with another ninja, "I'm guessing that your not the head villager here?" Kakashi said as Akina glared at him.

"Take this!" Akina said angrily as she threw shuriken's towards him. Kakashi jumped out off the way, "wait!" A voice said as Akina turned around along with the other ninja. "What is it my lord?" Akina asked as Yoshiyuki smiled evilly, "I'll take on the famous copy ninja Kakashi as well as you take those brats," he said as he pointed to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked up at Yoshiyuki as he was taller then Zabuza and he carried a sword around his waist. "So, this is the famous multi-billionaire?" Naruto asked nervously, "I just hope he doesn't come after us Naruto," Sakura said as Sasuke nodded and the group got ready to fight the others.

* * *

End! 

me: here yea go...

sasuke: that was it? no fighting?

me: the fighting we'll be in the next chapter

naruto: aw! I was expecting to be more!

sakura: there we'll be more later!

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yoshiyuki: review and update!


	7. Saving The Village Part I

Chapter 7-Saving The Village Part I

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

* * *

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke said as he was attacking the head ninja. "Bunshin no jutsu!" Sakura and Naruto said as they created clones, "hey Kisho! I'll take these two and you'll take that one!" Akina said as the head ninja nodded. "We'll just see about that! Rasengan!" Naruto said as Akina smirked, "henge no jutsu!" Sakura said as she transformed into Kisho. 

Akina blinked as she looked at all three, "lightning edge!" Sasuke said as he used the attack that Kakashi trained him as he attacked Akina instead of Kisho. Akina growled as she jumped out off the way quickly as she threw shuriken's towards where she thought Sakura was standing, Kisho jumped out off the way as he glared at Akina.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Kisho asked angrily as Akina looked and saw the other three, "I don't know which one is you!" She called back as Kisho growled. "Die you brat!" He said as he used the jouro senban, Sasuke jumped out off the way from all the needles as he was now behind Akina.

"What?" Akina asked shocked as Sasuke smirked, "lion's barrage!" He said as he used his technique on her as Naruto ran towards where Kisho was with his Rasengan as Kisho jumped out off the way. "Heh, that was too easy!" Kisho said smirking, "take this!" Sakura said as she threw kunai knifes straight for Kisho as two stabbed him.

* * *

"Bunshin no jutsu!" Kakashi said as Yoshiyuki smirked, "that's not going to work me," he said with a smirk as Kakashi glared at him. "Henge no jutsu!" He said as Kakashi transformed into Kisho, Yoshiyuki just looked at him as he turned around and saw that Kisho was a little bit injured. 

He turned back around and saw that Kakashi had made him and his clones like Kisho who was hurt as well. "Oh now that's going to work on me," he said as he knew that the real Kisho was behind him, Kakashi jumped onto the air as his clones did as well as the group went side-by-side with Kisho.

"Now which one of us is the real Kisho?" Kakashi asked as Yoshiyuki glared at one another angrily. "Naruto! Come over here and help us beat Akina now!" Sakura called out as Naruto nodded and he ran to the others to get out off the way.

"Hmm. Take this! Mikazuki no mai!" Yoshiyuki said as he used his sword and he created two clones doing the same thing he did. "Wait! Lord Yoshiyuki! It's me!" Kisho said as Yoshiyuki glared at him, "save it Kakashi!" He said as he attacked every single one of them including the real Kisho.

He growled, "where are you Kakashi?" He called out angrily. "Where? I'm right here!" Kakashi said as he had been doing hand signs the whole entire time, "you used the kawarimi no jutsu, didn't you?" Yoshiyuki asked as he knew there was no escaping. "Your getting the picture. Lightning edge!" Kakashi said as he attacked right in the middle of Yoshiyuki, but to his surprise it was a fake one and in it's place was a wooden log.

"You aren't the only one that can use the kawarimi no jutsu Kakashi," Yoshiyuki said as Kakashi looked around.

* * *

"You damn brat. I didn't know you were that strong," Akina said as she was getting up from her position. "I'm surprised. Not many opponents could stand up after that," Sasuke said smirking as he heard Sakura called Naruto to come over and help, "you'll die! Take this!" Akina said as she used a smoke bomb to cover herself. 

Sasuke looked around, "you don't know where I am because I'm right here. Die!" Akina said as Sasuke heard a scream. Sasuke growled as he knew that scream was coming from Sakura, the smoke began to clear as Sasuke looked and saw that Naruto had used his bunshin no jutsu in order to save Sakura in time from a bigger shuriken that was coming towards her unexpectedly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said worriedly as he ran towards him, "I'm fine Sasuke. Where's the enemy?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked around. "Sakura, are you all right?" Naruto asked worriedly as Sakura nodded, "take this!" A voice cried as they saw kunai knifes coming towards them.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said quickly as he covered Sasuke and Sakura with his clones in time. A couple of his clones disappeared after that attack, "all of you are strong, aren't you?" Akina asked as Naruto smirked. "Guys? I think it's ready for us to be shining! Now let's fight!" He said excitedly.

* * *

tbc...

me: didja like it?  
naruto: that was it?

me: there will be more

sasuke: don't forge to read our new story

me: yea the one about naruto and hinata

Sakura: the most important person I love

me: i think dat's the title sakura

naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kakashi: review and update!


	8. Saving The Village Part II

Chapter 8-Saving The Village Part II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"I'm right here Kakashi!" Yoshiyuki said as Kakashi looked up and he saw that he had his sword ready to slash him through the middle. Kakashi jumped out off the way quickly as Yoshiyuki had hit the ground instead, "die!" He said as he came charging in front of Kakashi as he blocked the attack with his kunai knife.

The two were face-to-face with a weapon that was going to kill the two. Kakashi kicked Yoshiyuki in the stomach as he went flying to the sky and unto the ground as he had lost hold of his sword, "kyuichose no jutsu!" Kakashi said as he summoned his dogs so they could hold onto Yoshiyuki while biting him.

Yoshiyuki growled in his place as he couldn't move one bit. "It's over!" Kakashi said as he began to make the hand sign for lightning edge, just then he heard a whistle coming from the others as he saw that it was coming from Akina calling for the other ninja's. Kakashi growled, "it's too late anyway," he said as he charged towards to Yoshiyuki to kill him.

But to his surprise Akina went in front of him to block the attack for him. Naruto and the others were shocked as well, "heh, see Kakashi? I got to live a few more," he said laughing as he pushed the girl away since the dogs could only hold onto him for temporilarily and not for a long time.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried as Kakashi turned around quickly and saw ninja's coming in thanks to that whistle that Akina put. "I wouldn't be looking if I were you," Yoshiyuki said as Kakashi jumped out off the way before the sword could taken him, "take care of the ninja's! I'll take care of this!" Kakashi said as the others nodded.

(Naruto's Place)

"I guess it's time for us to get into gear, right love?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded, "are you ready for this Sakura?" He asked as he turned to look at the pink-haired girl who nodded back. "Lightning Edge!" Sasuke said as he used the technique that Kakashi taught him, "take this!" Sakura said as she put all of her strength into her chakra and she smashed it into the ground as she killed some ninja's thanks with the help being the apprentice of Tsunade.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as each clone attacked a ninja with shuriken's or kunai knifes as Naruto and another spare clone began ready with the Rasengen. "There's so many," Sasuke observed as he stood behind Naruto as his attack took out some ninja's as well, "we have to save the village Sasuke. We just can't give up!" Naruto said as Sasuke agreed with him in his mind.

"But how? We don't have that much chakra left because of our last two fights!" He said as Sakura nodded slowly as she joined them, "my strength can't handle all of them that much Naruto," she said as Naruto watched Kakashi fight Yoshiyuki. "We just have to fight! We can't backdown now! Konoha is awaiting for our arrival in completing the mission!" Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura nodded, "we will fight to the death!" All three of them said angrily.

(Back at Kakashi's)

"Illusion Harmony!" Kakashi said as Yoshiyuki was trapped in chains as he dropped the sword onto the ground. "What is this?" He asked angrily as Kakashi stared at him, "this is an illusion jutsu. You can't get out unless you know how," he said as Yoshiyuki growled and Kakashi smirked.

"I guess this is really the end for you Yoshiyuki. But to be on the safe side, bunshin no jutsu!" Kakashi said as he used one of his clones to get the sword that was in front of Yoshiyuki. "Now it's over. Lightning Edge!" Kakashi said as he used all of his chakra that was left into this one final attack, he charged right for Yoshiyuki who couldn't get out as he attacked him right in the middle.

Yoshiyuki screamed as the illusion faded and he was dropped onto the ground. Kakashi sighed in relieved as he looked at the others that were in battle, Kakashi knew it was time to take out the trash.

tbc...

me: did you guys like it?

sasuke: it was short though

me: at least I've updated!

yoshiyuki: but i got killed

me: no really

kakashi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

sakura: review and update!


	9. The Last Moment

Chapter 9-The Last Moment

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: Yay! 15 reviews for this story! Almost as good as Sasuke, We'll Get You Back! Anyways, here it is...

----------

"So, you still want to fight us?" Kakashi asked as he and the others used bunshin no jutsu as one of the ninja's glared at Kakashi. "Who's going to pay us after all we did?" He asked as Kakashi sighed, "I guess we have no choice you guys," he said as the others nodded and everyone killed the ninja's one-by-one but soon awhile the ninja's become afraid as most of there squad were half dead.

"All right! We give!" One of them yelled as they started to run, "catch them and tie them up!" Kakashi ordered as the three nodded and they took off by catching the ones that were alive and were running away.

----------

After catching the ninja's that were trying to run, the group went to where the waterfall was located and saw the villagers hidden behind it. "What about our leader?" One of the villager asked anxiously as Naruto smiled, "our other team member is taking care of him right about now. You don't have to worry," he said as he was talking about Sakura.

"Thank you for saving us. We thought we'll be in here for the rest of our lives," another said to Kakashi as Naruto glared at Sasuke who didn't looked. "I told you we should have checked before! You should have listened to me!" Naruto said angrily as Sasuke looked back at him, "well, I didn't think it was possible," he said as Naruto sighed.

"You are hopeless," he said as Sasuke smirked, "but you love me anyway," he said as Naruto smiled at him.

----------

"Is everything all right in here?" Kakashi asked as he entered the main building with the others as they saw Sakura talking with the leader of the village. "Ah! You must be Sakura's friends!" He said as they nodded and Sakura smiled, "I want you to all meet Akira. He couldn't beat Yoshiyuki because he had snuck up behind him without him noticing it," she said.

Akira nodded, "along with that, I am a very old man and I might just retire in becoming the leader of this village," he said slowly. "Sakura, did you heal his wounds if he had any?" Kakashi asked as Sakura nodded, "he didn't have anything that was major but only minor," she said with a smile.

"There are a few villagers who have minor injuries. Sakura, can you attend to them?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded as she waved good-bye to attend to the others. "So, what should I give you as an farewell gift?" Akira asked to himself as he thought about it, "ah, you don't have to do that Akira," Kakashi began.

"Yea Akira, we did enough to help you," Naruto said with a smile. "Ohoh! What about these delicious snacks then? I'm sure you'll get hungry back to your own village," Akira said as Naruto cheered happily, "I'll take care of that then," Kakashi said as Akira gave it to him so that Kakashi could put his in his pack.

"We probably should get going," Sasuke said as Akira stopped him. "Why not stay for the night? You must be tired from all the fighting and you can leave tomorrow morning," he said as Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kakashi, "well, it is getting dark soon. I guess we can stay for the night," he said as Naruto cheered once again.

"Why are you so hyper tonight?" Sasuke asked annoyed as the group left the main building to join Sakura. "It's just that I'll be getting married soon and we are going back home as well!" Naruto said as Sasuke sighed, "Sakura, are you done?" Kakashi asked as he saw Sakura sitting with some villagers as she nodded.

"Sure. Are we leaving?" She asked as Kakashi shook his head, "we'll be staying for the night which means we'll be leaving the next morning," he said as Sakura nodded slowly. "Nah Naruto, wanna practice training at the mean time?" She asked as she looked over at Naruto who was ignoring her, her eyes twitched as Naruto sensed something quickly as he turned to look at Sakura.

"Sak-Sakura?" Naruto asked nervously as Sakura hit him on the head hard with her fists, "pay attention you idiot!" She said angrily as Naruto looked at Kakashi while rubbing his head as Kakashi didn't said anything.

--------

tbc...

me: one more chapter

kakashi: i wonder what it is...

me: don't you dare say anything to the readers! I want 'em to be suspicous!

kakashi: ruin all my fun will yea?

naruto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

sasuke: review and update!


	10. Back To Konoha

Chapter 10- Back To Konoha

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: aw man, only 16 reviews? Oh well, at least that's better then none, right? Anyways, here it is...

-----------

As soon as they had gotten back from Hidden Rain Village, Sasuke had turn in all there reports from the battle to Tsunade as Sasuke had something important to ask Tsunade. "Sasuke, was there something else you wanted to ask me?" She asked as Sasuke sighed, "I just wanted to know if it would be all right for two gay men to fall in love in this village?"

Tsunade looked at him, "what is this about Sasuke?" She asked as Sasuke looked at her. "I've asked Naruto to marry me and I was wondering if we could write our names in that certificate as did Sakura and Kakashi did when they gotten married," he explained slowly, "you two are in love and that's all it matters. The people in this village might start rumors about you two since we hadn't had gay men marriage yet until you two. I hope you are ready for that," she said as Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade stared at him, "well, go and buy a marriage ring for Naruto and I need you two at my office once you do that," she said as Sasuke smiled at her. "Thank you Tsunade," he said as Tsunade smiled at her, "just make it a welcome back gift since you were gone with Orochimaru," she said as Sasuke nodded and he left.

-----------

Four months had passed since Team Kakashi was back in Konoha and Sasuke were doing more B or C ranks missions along with doing his job at the shop he was working part time. Naruto was wondering why he had been doing more missions lately and working at the shop on weekends, he asked Kakashi about it one time.

Kakashi had calmly replied that Sasuke just wanted more money and he didn't wanted to be more specific since he knew why Sasuke was doing it along with Sakura who knows as well as the other nine rookies plus Gai's team of course. Naruto sighed one day as he waited for Sasuke to come home on a mission that day as he was yet doing another B-rank.

He heard the door opened as Naruto stood up quickly to welcome back Sasuke from a successful mission. "Sasuke!" He said excitedly as he ran to the entrance and he hugged him tightly, the other returned the hugged as Naruto looked up at him. "You missed me, didn't you?" He asked as Naruto glared at him, "of course I did! You've been gone for what, two weeks now?" He asked as Sasuke smiled.

"I was doing it for a reason," he said as Naruto blinked. "I know. It's for Konoha right?" He asked as Sasuke stared at him, "that and also I needed money for the gift that I wanted you to have," he said as Naruto frowned. "How expensive can the gift be?" He said as Sasuke laughed, "unless the gift is this," he said as he took out a small velvet box and Naruto gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked as Sasuke nodded and he opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Sasuke!" Naruto said as there were tears in his eyes that were about to come out, he smiled as he took out the engagement ring and he put that ring to another finger and in replace he put the marriage ring.

"It's beautiful," he murmured as Sasuke smiled. "I knew you'll like it," he said as Naruto looked up at him and he dried the tears with his sleeve, "you don't have a marriage ring Sasuke," he said as Sasuke looked at him. "I can wait until you offered one but for now, we could have our marriage done by Tsunade just like Kakashi and Sakura had there's. Is that fine?"

Naruto nodded as Sasuke smiled at him, "oh and Naruto? I saw Kakashi just awhile ago, you've been bugging him about my disappearance. Were you really that worried?" He asked as Naruto blushed embarrassed and he didn't said anything. Sasuke smiled, "I don't really mind. Just as long as you don't do anything foolish," he said as the two kissed.

----------

Sasuke smiled at Naruto as the two were inside Tsunade's office getting ready to sign the certificate of marriage. Tsunade looked at the two carefully before she makes her speech, "you two are definitley ready for this and want to be married?" She asked as both of them nodded and Tsunade looked at Shizune who smiled at her.

"Very well. If you want to get a divorce, you may..." she didn't finished as Naruto glared at her, "that won't happen old granny! We love each other so much we won't ever separate!" He said as Tsunade smiled at him. "I just need you two to sign this form then and you all set," she said as the two stepped forward to sign the sheet, the two were now pronounced husband and husband as Naruto's name finally became: Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha.

"You two may kiss if you want," Tsunade said as Sasuke looked at Naruto and the two kissed passionately and affectionately as Tsunade knew that nothing bad we'll ever happen between the two.

----------

End!

me: how was the story?

naruto: that was it?

me: hey, i did say one more chapter last chapter, right?

sasuke: we got married!

me: no duh!

tsunade: we'll be onto the next story soon

shizune: review and update!


End file.
